When did the Ice Queen get so flirty?
by Elsbeth Ravensblood
Summary: Trapped in a sealed room with Daphne Greengrass and no wands Harry finds out her Ice Queen persona is just camouflage. But how will they escape and exact revenge on Draco Malfoy?


Damn Malfoy! Because being locked naked in a room with no exit with an equally naked Daphne Greengrass was a bad thing … Right?

His first awareness was of lying on something hard - and cold. His second was of a slight headache, telling him he was suffering the aftereffects of being stunned and awakening without the aid of a _reenervate_. The third was he didn't smell the well known smell of the hospital wing, which might or might not be good. The fourth was he couldn't feel any clothes on his body.

He opened his eyes. Nope, that wasn't the ceiling of the hospital wing. He'd seen that far too many times to mistake this one for that one. Raising his head slightly he looked down his body – yep, no clothes. If this was somebody's idea of a prank they were going to be _so_ hexed the moment he found them.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Potter." A soft feminine voice just to his left said.

Rolling his head in that direction he decided maybe he wouldn't hex anybody after all for there, sitting cross legged on the floor he was laying on not four feet from him, was the very beautiful – and very naked – Daphne Greengrass.

Even though having never served in any kind of military, a portion of his anatomy promptly stood to attention and saluted the young lady. He could feel himself blushing. "Sorry about that." He said.

"Don't worry about it, Potter." she replied, glancing at the subject of conversation. "Considering our circumstances, I'll take it as a compliment." She went on as he sat up. "Besides, it looks better that way." He felt his blush deepening. "Much better." He heard in a lower, much sultrier voice.

He quickly glanced around in an effort to change the subject. "Just what are our circumstances?" They were in what was obviously one of the unused classrooms but it had been stripped bare of anything except the ever burning torches on the walls; plenty of light but not much heat. The windows were each missing one or more panes of glass and the door was even missing. There was nothing but a stone wall where it should be. It was cold in here and it was only going to get worse as the night progressed.

He stood and offered her a hand up.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet as she replied. "Well, unfortunately for you, I think you got caught in a feud between me and the ferret."

He gave her quick look while trying to look like he wasn't looking. He liked what he saw – slender, with long legs, she had full bodied silver white hair to the small of her back with a face that wouldn't have looked out of place on any fashion magazine he'd ever seen. Ice blue eyes set over high cheek bones with a pert nose and inviting reddish lips, he had to admit she was one of the most beautiful girls in school.

A quick glance showed a narrow waist with a flat, toned belly, a neat triangle of hair at the apex of her legs and a pair of firm Champaign glass shaped breasts, capped with rose colored nipples. They weren't large, barely more than a handful he judged, but they fit her frame and looked just perfect.

His eyes rose – and met hers. "Busted!" she proclaimed with a devilish grin. He felt himself blushing again and she laughed. "Go ahead and look, Potter." She told him as she raised her arms above her head and did a slow turn. "It's not your fault we're like this and I can't expect you to keep your eyes closed as long as we're stuck here."

He had to admit her bare back was sexy and she had a really nice bum. "Besides," she said as she completed her turn and lowered her arms. "It's not like I didn't check you out while you were laid out unconscious on the floor."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and felt his face heat up with a blush. He didn't ask her if she liked what she saw, her smirk was more than answer enough. "You're certainly not acting like the Ice Queen I've come to see and know over the last six years." He replied.

She tossed her head, flipping her hair. "Public persona, Potter, meant to keep people away from me while the Dark Lord's people had so much power, mostly in my own house. In private, and now that you've killed him, most of them have been castrated in one sense or another, I can let my hair down, so to speak."

"Speaking of your house, what's going on between you and Malfoy that I seem to have gotten into the middle of?"

"I embarrassed him." She answered. "Worse, I did it in front of the rest of my house. He didn't like that and promised payback. This is it. I was headed back to my room from dinner and I passed him, Parkinson, Zabini and Bulstrode in the hallway and the next thing I know I'm waking up here with them laughing at me, no clothes, no wand and him telling me I should be able to get out about breakfast time tomorrow so enjoy myself. I had just settled myself for a cold, miserable night when they returned, dropped you off, told me to have fun and left."

"No Nott?" he asked. "I thought the five of them were stuck together at the hip."

She shook her head. "Usually they are but I didn't see him this time so I'm going to let him slide. But since they came back with you so quick I think you were just a target of sudden opportunity since you and Malfoy get along so well." The sarcasm in her voice was very noticeable.

"Well, I didn't see any of them." He explained. "I was headed down to dinner and the next thing I remember is waking up here." He gave her another look. "He probably thought it would be funny to have you being seen like that, trying to avoid it the best you can, then being cold and miserable all night before being humiliated trying to make it back to the dungeons without being seen by even more people."

"If he thinks I'm going to spend all night huddling in a corner freezing my bum off trying to hide my bits from you, he's got another think coming." She stated forcefully. "I'll spend all night sitting in your lap letting you hold me to keep warm before I let that happen."

Predictably the mental image of that happening had an effect on a certain part of his anatomy which Daphne noticed and grinned at. "Like that idea, Potter?" she asked.

"You know I do." He shot back. "But as much as I would like to do just that," and he gave her a good looking over to get his point across, "I think we would both rather sleep in nice warm beds tonight. Oh and really disappoint Malfoy."

She put her hands on her hips as he scratched the back of his head. "And just how do you propose to do that Potter?" she asked. "Unless you're a lot better at wandless magic than anybody your age has a right to be we're stuck here. There's no way out of this … er, what's that?"

Her hesitation and question came about as Harry held up a small sliver of something he'd just taken out of his hair. He grinned at her as he channeled his magic and spoke. " _Finite_."

Daphne's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as the sliver, the reducing charm on it ended, rapidly expanded into a full size wand. "Oh, I have _got_ to remember that little trick!" she exclaimed in respectful awe.

"Yeah, we decided since I had so many people trying to kill, hurt, maim, kidnap and otherwise do away with me that I had better have a backup on me at all times." He explained. "I need to re-do the shrinking and sticking charms about once a week but as of tonight it's all been worth it."

Pointing the wand he cast a warming charm on her. She gasped in surprise then sighed. "Thank you. That feels much better."

"Well, your goose pimples were getting as big as …" he began while looking at her breasts.

"Look, Potter," she interrupted him with a slight scowl. "They may not be big, but they're mine and I like them just the way they are."

Giving her breasts another look he replied, "I like them, too. They're just the right size. But I was going to say your goose pimples were getting as big as mountains before I was so rudely interrupted."

She had the graciousness to blush a bit at that. "Sorry." She said. "But how about some clothes now?"

He could agree with that and waved his wand and conjured jeans, t-shirt and trainers, all in black, onto himself.

She looked him up and down and nodded. "Nice, but whatever happened to 'ladies first'?"

He leered at her. "Here I thought you didn't mind me looking at you." He replied, but raised his wand. A moment later she was dressed … in thigh high nylon stockings, satiny bikini knickers and bra with a matching garter belt and open toed sandals with three inch heels, all in black.

She looked down, then placed her balled fists on her hips and gave him an exasperated look. "Really, Potter? Underwear?" she looked back down at herself. "Although …"

"Well, if you really don't like them …" he stated with a laugh and changed the lingerie to a plain white cotton bra, white cotton knickers of the kind jokingly referred to as 'granny panties', and black tights like those worn by the girls in school.

Daphne gaped in shock at them for only a second. "Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Put those back!"

Harry laughed. "My, my, just like a woman. Can't make up her mind." But he did as she commanded, then watched as she looked herself over.

"Can you do a full length floor mirror?" she unexpectedly asked.

Surprised at the request he did as she wanted. She stood in front it, twisting and turning to get a better look at herself. "Is this muggle style?" she asked.

"They have a lot of styles; this is just one I really like." He answered. _And it's one that really looks good on her_ he thought to himself.

"Granger lets you look?" she smirked at him.

He smirked right back at her, but said nothing.

"Show me more."

"Bossy, bossy." He muttered under his breath.

Not quietly enough however. "I thought you liked bossy women." She laughed at him as she examined the strapless variety he had just changed her bra into.

"In public." He replied.

"What about in private?" she asked, with what he thought was more than just a bit of curiosity, as she adjusted the French style knickers she was now wearing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She glanced out of the corner of her narrowed eyes, a slight smile on her lips. "Maybe I would." She said before turning back to the mirror. "Does she share?"

Caught off guard at the unexpected subject change Harry said "Huh? Who? Share what?"

Giving him a sideways look she asked with a smirk, "Granger. Does she share?"

Finally understanding what she was talking about he answered a little apprehensively. "Uh, I don't know?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

Totally shaken by the turn of the conversation Harry could only nod.

"How did you get so good at conjuration?" she asked suddenly as she turned so as to see how her bum looked in the style she was wearing now.

"Hermione and I practiced a lot over the summer." He explained, happy to be back on safer ground, conversation wise. "We're both pretty good at transfiguration but were behind in conjuring and since this is our NEWT year we figured we needed as much practice as we could get." Deciding to twit her a bit he changed her bra to one with half cups, cradling her breasts but leaving her nipples exposed.

She gave him a sideways look and smirked. "Perv." She told him, not sounding unhappy at all.

"Hey! I'm seventeen years old! It's in the job description!" he defended himself, laughing. "Besides, you said I could look."

She chuckled at his answer. "It is pretty though." She stated turning from side to side to look at it in the mirror. "Do muggles actually wear things like this?"

"Well, I saw something like that for sale in a catalog so I guess some do." He changed her outfit into a white lace teddy not bothering to mention the 'catalog' was actually one of Dudley's girly magazines.

"Oooh! I like this!" she enthused as she ran her hands down her sides, feeling the soft fabric. He turned it red and made it a halter top. "Nice. Hot, too."

"I'd have to agree to that." He said appreciatively, openly admiring her. "But as much as I could go all night with a lingerie fashion show with a beautiful girl as a model, I think we need to be getting about the business of ruining Malfoy's night."

She looked expectantly at him. "How do we start?"

"Clothing." He told her. "What kind do you want? Do you want to blend in, with a school uniform?"

"Hell no!" she said forcefully. "I want something that says 'Get the hell out of my way or I'll stomp you flat' to innocent bystanders and 'Tremble in fear, worm, because you are _so_ screwed' to the poor unfortunate, guilty, stupid people who pissed me off."

He grinned at her description even as he thought about what he could do. "How about this?" he asked her as he waved his wand.

His jeans changed into black leather trousers, snug but not too tight in the crotch and across his bum as the legs flowed down into the tops of the combat boots his trainers had turned into. His T-shirt transformed into a black leather vest, leaving his chest bare. He didn't quite have a six pack but hours on end of controlling a broom while playing Quidditch and what exercising and running he could do in his spare time had left him with a taut belly and a defined chest.

On his bare arms he had bracers on his wrists, again black leather, and leather straps tied around his upper arms just above the biceps. A black strip of cloth was tied around his forehead, the ends hanging down the right side.

"Do you think something like this would do?" he asked.

She stared at him without a word for several seconds before she raised her hand and reached out and touched his chest with her fingertips. She slowly ran her fingers downward, her ring finger and pinky on the leather of the vest, index and middle finger on his skin over his breast bone. "Uh, Greengrass?" he tried to get her attention, her touch making the front of his trousers tighter.

"Ask her soon, Potter." Her voice was a quiet, husky, almost whisper.

Harry suddenly felt like a small little animal in front of a cobra. He'd never understood girls and wished Hermione was here right now to at least give him some idea of what was going on if not outright protect him. "Daphne?"

Her eyes flicked up to meet his own and she seemed to stare at him almost as if she were in a trance. Then she blinked. "Yes, Harry, something like that, but sexy, dangerous. Can you do that?"

He'd had an idea about that when he'd done his; he'd just needed her approval.

"Okay, arms straight out to the side, feet shoulder width apart and close your eyes."

"If you want to try and cop a feel, Potter, you don't have to be sneaky about it." She cooed at him, grinning wickedly as she closed her eyes and took the stance he'd said.

He froze for a moment at her teasing words. _When the hell did the Ice Queen get so damn flirty?_ He asked himself dazedly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Greengrass, but I'm too much of a gentleman to take advantage of a woman who's not my girl friend like that."

"You're too damn noble for your own good sometimes, Harry."

The statement made him realize just what she was saying. He wanted to kick himself for the missed opportunity. Instead he began conjuring her outfit.

He started with the black satiny knickers he'd given her to start with and the thigh high nylons but immediately covered the stockings with thigh high black leather boots that molded themselves to her shapely legs, flaring slightly at the top. The heels he made high enough to bring her eye to eye with him.

Next up was a black leather mini skirt, short enough it left a bare minimum of skin showing between the bottom of its hem and the top of the boots.

The corset he followed that with was also black leather, with red stitching and lacings. It came down to her waist, over the top of the skirt, and up to cradle and cover her breasts. She gave a startled gasp as he tugged it snug against her body but didn't open her eyes or lower her arms.

He decided to go a bit old fashion with his next article of clothing: a waistcoat. The front of it started at the bottom of the corset and came up to just under her bust line with a series of four brass buttons holding it closed. But unlike a man's coat that would have been fully enclosed this one came around to her sides and up and around before closing just below her throat, with a single button, leaving her upper chest exposed. A high collar came up around her neck, open in front. He left it sleeveless however, exposing her shoulders, while in back the tails came down a few inches below the bottom of her skirt. A dark gray it offset and complimented the rest of her outfit.

On her arms he gave her opera length gloves, black leather to match the rest of her outfit, but left them fingerless, exposing her long slender fingers.

Around her neck he conjured a black satin choker with a silver skull attached to the front of it. Just for fun, and to add to the effect she was looking for, he added a bullwhip hanging from her right hip.

"Alright." he said as he stepped closer to her. "You can put your arms down but don't open your eyes yet."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make-up." He replied, raising his wand to her face.

"You know how to do make-up?" she asked. He could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Hermione thought it would help teach fine control while conjuring." He replied as he put a blush on her cheek bones to high light them. "It was a lesson she sometimes regretted until I got good at it." He outlined her right eyelids, top and bottom, with a thin black line, giving it a curl at the outer corner, giving her an Eye of Horus look.

"Did you let her do it to you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, but I always looked better because she knew how to put it on to begin with." On her upper eyelid he put a smoky black up to her eyebrow that transitioned into red and yellow flames. He then repeated the process on her other eye before adding mascara to her lashes.

"Okay, I need you to part your lips a little." He said.

The corner of her mouth curled up into what he had to admit was a sexy little smile. "Planning on sneaking a kiss, Potter?" she asked, in what sounded like a hopeful manner.

"Lipstick." He replied lightly, thinking he might like to try, as he coated her pink lips with a glossy black. With her pale complexion the contrast was dramatic.

"A shame."

"No talking." He said as he erased a smear he'd created when her lips moved as she spoke. He tried not to think about how the Slytherin Ice Queen was turning out to be not so icy.

Finished with her face he said "Let me have your hands." She raised them up to him and he held the right one with the back of it facing him as he applied shiny black polish.

"You do nails too, Potter?" she asked as he took her left hand and did those as well.

"Yeah."

"Damn. I'm getting more jealous of Granger every second."

He wasn't sure if she was kidding or not; or what to do if she wasn't. Finishing her hands he stepped back and aimed his wand at her head. With a swirling flick her long blonde hair braided itself into a thick plait hanging halfway down her back.

"Hair too?" she asked plaintively. "Ask her as soon as you see her." It was no longer a request but a command.

He laughed lightly and conjured a hat for her. Black, with red trim, it had a wide brim, one side of which was fastened up, behind which was stuck a long red feather. Indented on top with a domed center, and a black hat band with a silver skull on the front to match her choker, it had a definite cavalier look to it.

Satisfied with the look he'd given her, and hoping she approved, he turned her to face the mirror once again. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

She did … and then just stood there. He saw her eyes widening, moving, taking in her new look, but she didn't move, didn't say a word, just stood there as if frozen in place, mouth open slightly as if in shock.

Fearing she didn't approve of something he said "Just tell me what you don't like and I'll change it." He started to raise his wand.

Her hand darted out so fast it actually smacked his painfully as she grasped it. "You change a single thing, Potter, and I'll make you spend the rest of your life regretting it." She breathed out heavily. Her hand came up and she lightly touched her lower lip with the pad of one of her fingers.

"Smudge and smear proof." He told her. "Hermione's idea. You could snog all night and it would still be perfect."

Her reaction wasn't what he was expecting. "Screw it." She stated suddenly. "If she doesn't share, she's about to start."

She turned into him and kissed him. Not just a peck on the lips, her hands went behind his head and pulled his lips to hers into a hard snog, her tongue darting between her own parted lips into his own, open as he tried to gasp in surprise at what was happening.

He stood frozen for just a few seconds, before he embraced the beautiful blonde and began returning the kiss.

When they finally had to stop to breathe, Daphne fisted two handfuls of his hair and rested her forehead against his, the tips of their noses touching. Ice blue eyes gazed into emerald green ones as they both tried to catch their breath. "Damn, Potter, you're doing things to me no other boy has ever done and when we get done with Malfoy and I can get you alone I'm going to show you exactly what the consequences of that are."

"Daphne," he started, "I have a girlfriend whom I don't want to lose and while having fun and games with you would be right at the top of my list of things I'd _really_ like to do I won't do it at her expense."

She gave him a light kiss then stepped back, grinning menacingly. "Very noble, Potter, but you seem to think you have a choice in the matter. If Granger kicks your arse out over something like that I'll keep you myself. Now, why don't we get out of here and go take care of the ferret and his boot licking lackeys."

With a feeling of impending doom, but wondering if it might be worth it, Harry cast a _finite_ at the wall where the door should be. The transfiguration collapsed and the opening appeared right where it should have been.

They left the room and turned down the hallway towards the central staircase. Once there Harry looked up and down the large open space. "Well, it wasn't just a happy coincidence they took me." He said. "They had it planned."

She looked at him. "What makes you think so?"

"We're on the third floor. If they'd only planned on humiliating you they probably would have had you on the seventh floor which would have taken you a lot longer to get back to the dungeons with even more chance for people to see you. The third floor puts us halfway between both of our dorms." He raised his wand. " _Accio Harry Potter's and Daphne Greengrass's wand!_ "

"Do you think that will work?"

"He shrugged. "Maybe. They wouldn't want to be caught with them and they wouldn't want to get caught trying to put yours back in your room or even in your dorm. They wouldn't be able to get into…" Just then a wand sailed up the stairwell. He snatched it out of the air. "Yours I believe." He said, handing it to her. A moment later another appeared. He caught that one as well.

Turning towards her with the intention of saying something, he paused as he noticed the way she looked: eyes wide and with a flush to her cheeks and breathing in short shallow pants. "A powerful hunk with brains!" she murmured under her breath.

His own eyes widened at that but before he could say anything she'd stepped forward, raised her hands and clasped his face between them. "Listen closely Potter and think hard about your answer," she said with force and urgency, "because this might be the most important question a woman ever asks you: do you like to shop for clothes?"

Totally dumbfounded at the question he couldn't stop himself from blurting out "Not particularly." But went on to say "But I can watch Hermione try them on all day long!"

He couldn't interpret the look she got as she moaned deep in her throat, muttered "Thank Morgana!" and smashed their lips together in a full blown snog as she pressed her body against his. Coming up for air she panted "When we finish with Malfoy we're going to the Room!" a short snog, then "I'll let Granger have you back when I'm done with you."

Giving up any pretense of resisting and getting into the spirit of what was happening, Harry embraced the girl and pulled her tightly to him while eagerly returning the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him she moaned and murmured into his lips "Probably." Getting bolder he slid his hands down her back and over her bum, giving it a hard squeeze. A louder, deeper moan and after her tongue stabbed briefly between their lips, she groaned out "Maybe."

Emboldened by her lack of resistance, and seeming acceptance, of his actions, he moved his hands down over the tails of her waistcoat, onto the back of her boot clad legs, then upwards under the hem of her skirt and using his thumbs to lift the elastic leg bands of her knickers, he slid them onto the bare skin of her rounded cheeks. He squeezed, lifting and pulling her hips into his, grinding them together. With even louder lustful moaning she lifted her left leg and hooked it around his waist, helping to pull them closer together as she grunted out "If she's lucky!"

Harry was lost in his own lustful imaginings when suddenly she was putting her hands between them and pushing herself away from him. She stood before him, slightly bent over and panting hard, right arm up and hand on his chest to keep them separated and he thought she was holding him back for something he'd done wrong when he heard what she was quietly chanting to herself between pants: "Malfoy first, Malfoy first, Malfoy first." After a few moments she straightened and lowered her arm. Leering at him she spoke. "When we're done with Malfoy Potter, you're mine!"

What she did next both confused and scared him: she climbed up on top of the stone railing. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Looking down and back at him she laughed. "What's wrong Potter? After all of your adventures you're afraid of a little fall?" Pointing her wand at herself she incanted " _Arresto Momentum!"_ then stepped out into space.

Glancing over the railing at the falling girl he muttered, "Oh, what the hell!" Making the same incantation on himself he vaulted over the railing after her.

He landed at the bottom of the forty foot to fifty foot drop with no more force than if he'd made the same jump off the bottom step, but had the misfortune to do so right in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Greengrass! Mister Potter! Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded angrily.

"Sorry Professor!" He shouted back at her as exhilaration and adrenaline coursed through him at what he'd just done. "We're late for a very important meeting!" He rushed after Daphne who was already descending the staircase to the dungeons.

Her desire for an outfit that would make the guilty tremble in fear and the innocent get the hell out of her way seemed to be working as a half dozen students in Slytherin green and silver pressed themselves against the wall of the corridor as she passed. Or maybe it was just the look in her eyes that promised death and destruction to anyone who interfered. Whichever, it worked.

Outside the door to the Slytherin common room they talked quietly for a moment and agreed Daphne should enter first, with Harry as her backup, and she went on the offensive the moment the door was open enough to let her in. Draco Malfoy never had a chance: his look of shocked surprise was a pensieve worthy memory he looked forward to reviewing again and again as she dropped him where he stood with a stunner to the face.

Blaise Zabini's survival instincts and reflexes were much better than Malfoy's as he blocked her attack with a shield but in his haste to get out of his chair he tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. A stunner to the bum took him out of the fight.

Pansy Parkinson was halfway out of her chair more out of surprise at what was happening than getting ready to fight as she didn't even have her wand out when Daphne's stunner dropped her right back into it.

Amidst the surprised cries of people in the common room he saw someone else starting to rise from their seat and stepped up behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder and preventing the young man from rising to his feet. Watching Daphne as she engaged Millicent Bulstrode he was still able to see when the young man looked up to see who was preventing him from getting out of his chair. His look was almost an exact copy of Malfoy's. "She's giving you a pass because you weren't there when Malfoy stunned her, Nott," he told the surprised young man, "but take my word for it, you do _not_ want to put your name on her shite list."

Theodore Nott looked over to where the spells were flying fast and furious between the two girls and eased himself back down into his chair. "Yeah, I think you're right, Potter. Thanks."

He watched the two young women exchanging hexes and had to admit Bulstrode wasn't bad. She was getting only one offensive spell off for every three of Daphne's but Daphne couldn't get past her shield.

But Bulstrode was dueling and Harry had trained everyone in the DA, including Daphne and her friend Tracy, to fight and fight dirty if need be. She was hardly shielding at all, sidestepping or ducking Bulstrode's hexes and shielding only when she had to while casting at a faster rate at the girl she had backed into a corner, and one bystander who had cast at her from the sidelines. A reductor into the wall to one side of her shield sent sharp rock shards flying behind it to sting and distract her and make her lose her concentration; her shield fell and a moment later, so did she.

She went to collect wands and he took a look around the common room to see all of the people who had been there when the fight started, or who had come to find out what all the noise was, had their wands out…

…Pointed at him.

 _Yeah, right_ , he thought with exasperation. One of their own walks in and opens fire on a group of people in a surprise attack and they totally ignore her. He was just standing there watching and didn't even have his wand out for Merlin's sake!

"What are you doing here, Potter?" one young man in front demanded.

He just stared at him for a few seconds, the corners of his mouth just barely curled up into a lazy smile, before answering him. "At this time Houses Potter and Greengrass are in a temporary alliance against a common enemy." He stated, nodding his head in Daphne's direction. "I'm watching her back."

Most of the wands dropped down or were pointed away from him. They may not approve of, or even like him, but they understood House alliances. They were smart enough not to want to get themselves, or their families if they misinterpreted what was going on, caught between feuding houses.

"Do you have a problem with that, Cowper?" Daphne asked from where she was standing, her tone of voice letting everyone know he'd better not.

He raised his hands, palms forward and fingers splayed, his wand held loosely between thumb and index finger. "No problem at all Greengrass! I'm good!" Harry thought that Greengrass must have more of a reputation as a badass than he'd ever given her credit for, at least in Slytherin.

"If you were watching her back why didn't you try to stop me?" a younger woman asked. She was massaging her hand where Daphne's stinging hex had hit her earlier as she tried to interfere between her and Bulstrode.

The left side of his mouth curled up into what he hoped was an intimidating sneer. "You were in front of her."

"What about you Nott?" another voice asked. "They're your friends. Are you just going to let the two of them get away with that?"

Nott snorted derisively. "I wasn't there when they made their bed, now you want me to lay down in it after they've already lost? I'm insulted you think I'm that stupid."

A pretty brunette in the front of the crowd tapping herself on the cheek with the tip of her wand smiled at him with what he could only call a leering expression as she looked his leather clad body up and down, obviously liking what she saw. "You know, Potter, if you'd like to look around Slytherin House we could start the tour in my room." She stated in a soft, sensual invitation. He saw several other female heads nodding with speculative smiles.

"I call first dibs on Greengrass!" He heard a male voice saying from the back of the group.

People were diving out of the way with fearful yells and cries before Daphne's wand was even up. From beside him he heard Nott's muttered "Idiot" as a bright blue hex flashed from it. It didn't appear to hit anyone but he saw several young men ducking into a passage on that side of the room. "She's done that before." He stated quietly. Definitely more of a badass.

"Some people never learn." Was Theo's equally quiet reply with a shake of his head.

Daphne joined them just then, her four opponents floating gently behind her, an impressive display of power. She held their wands in her right hand, her own in her left as she looked down at Nott in his chair. "That's a nice look on you, Daph. Hot!" He said appreciatively. "If I didn't want to keep my bits firmly attached I'd have to say I agreed with Thompson's thinking."

With a disdainful sniff she tilted her head back so she was actually looking down her nose at him as she placed the tip of her wand under his chin and tilted his head back. "Why weren't you with them tonight, Theo?"

He met her hard gaze without flinching. "I bowed out the moment that bint Parkinson mentioned your name." he replied. "You're too dangerous to have as an enemy Greengrass. I don't know what they planned and I didn't want to know."

Harry saw her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow, an unasked question passing between the two of them. "I don't owe you anything, Greengrass." He said. "And I sure as hell didn't think you'd want to owe me."

She glared at him for a few moments before she sniffed disdainfully again and lowered her wand. "You're right, I don't. Let's try and keep it that way." She turned towards Harry. "You ready to go, Harry?"

"Give me a minute." He replied. He stepped up to the floating foursome and using a sticking charm stuck one of Zabini's hands to one of Draco's feet, Parkinson's to Zabini's and Bulstrode's to Parkinson. He then disillusioned them all. "We don't want to lose one of them." He said with a smile. "And we definitely don't want any professors wondering what we're doing with four unconscious students."

As Daphne headed towards the exit one of the other Slytherins called out to them. "What are you going to be doing with them?"

Harry smiled charmingly. "Now that would be telling." He replied. "However, if you're interested in rare astronomical events it would behoove you to find yourself in the vicinity of this very room, or somewhere along the stairs and hallway leading here, tomorrow morning sometime around or just after breakfast."

"What kind of astronomical event could we see inside?" A confused question sounded from one of the younger people in the room.

He smirked as he answered. "That wonderful sight would be a conjunction of four full moons."

It took only a second before the laughter began.

((((((OOOOO))))))

Harry leaned back against his beach chair and looked down to where his lover stood up to her mid thighs in the cool clear blue waters of the Mediterranean. She crouched down in the water suddenly and ducked her head under it. Straightening her legs and raising her hips upward, and incidentally stretching the thin black material of her bikini bottom over the rounded curves of her bum, she stood like that for a moment, giving him that brief time to contemplate undoing the knot on her hip that was the only thing connecting the front half of her suit to the back. Then she straightened up, her long silver-white hair hanging over her face as she snapped her head back causing a spray of hair and water to fly over her in a fan that caused a brief rainbow as the sunlight was refracted by the droplets. She was truly a beautiful sight.

She raised her hands to her face and ran them up and over the top of her head, pressing the water out of her hair … and doing wonderful things to her topless chest.

"If anyone at school had ever told me the Slytherin Ice Queen was an exhibitionistic tease with a fetish for muggle clothing styles I'd have laughed in their face." Sounded an amused female voice to his left.

"I wouldn't call it a fetish." He answered.

"Harry, the section of her wardrobe for her lingerie alone is almost as big as my entire wardrobe!"

"No it's not."

A laugh, then, "It is too! And I notice you didn't say anything about the exhibitionistic tease bit."

"It is not almost as big…it's bigger." He replied. "She had to expand it after our shopping trip to come here last week. And she never teases me."

The woman beside him laughed and he turned to look at his wife of two years: Hermione Potter nee Granger leaned back against her own beach chair, wearing only the bottom half of a white bikini, again tied at the side in a little knot. Her looks were more the 'girl next door' kind than the super model looks of Daphne Greengrass but to him she was just as beautiful as the blonde and Daphne knew and understood the petite brunette was first in his heart though he loved both of his ladies.

She looked back at him through her stylish sunglasses. "Hah! She teases you all the time knowing you'll eventually give her a good ravishing just the way she likes it."

"See?" he replied. "That's not teasing. If it was teasing she _wouldn't_ let me ravish her and just because she had her top off the moment she saw we weren't lying about the topless beaches in France just shows she's trying to blend in with the natives." This was true in a way, though how quickly a girl born and raised in such an outdated and repressed society as magical England had exposed herself in a way that would have her labeled a slag back home at the very least had been more than a little surprising. Maybe it shouldn't have been considering her true personality and her liking of sexy, revealing muggle clothing.

He turned his gaze back to his other love and noticed she had left the water and had begun walking back up the beach to them but had been intercepted by three young studs intent on making time with the beautiful blonde. He smiled as he watched the drama unfold.

He had obeyed. He had asked Hermione if she shared, though it had been decidedly to late if she had said no. She had said yes however, but only if she could join in, surprising him to a very high degree. Daphne had counter offered, agreeing to the condition and surprising him as well, but stating she thought each of them would also like some alone time with him occasionally.

Harry, being the smart boy he was, kept his mouth shut during the negotiations. He'd had no cause to regret it since.

Daphne was smiling widely as she chatted with the young men. He was content to watch, knowing he had nothing to worry about.

"When do you intend to ask her?"

Knowing exactly what his better half was talking about he said, "Ask her what?"

He received a cuff to the back of his head. "You _know_ what." Hermione admonished him playfully.

Exactly two people not of the goblin nation knew who the next Lord Black was, though Draco Malfoy had attempted to make everyone believe he had inherited the title, though people knew there had to be one since the Black vaults had been locked down and not disbursed to the Ministry. Harry had been in no hurry to enlighten anyone after Sirius' death but a new Lady Black would certainly be a big clue.

"I thought tonight at dinner." He told her. "I figured her being a born and raised pureblood from a noble family she'd be to cultured and dignified to jump me there at the table if she said yes or kill me if she said no."

"She does have some restraint you know."

The two women had gotten along fabulously. They shared several interests besides him, they were both smart and intelligent and could talk easily with each other and they genuinely liked each other. Gradually the feelings had deepened between the three and when Harry and Hermione had gotten married Daphne had been her maid of honor. Now that Hermione was pregnant with their first child he'd decided to pop the question to their lover and make it official.

"Well, that will certainly make her father happy; especially when he finds out she'll be the Lady of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. You know he's not happy with the fact she's playing house with us and especially not with the thought she might be playing with me as well as you."

"Hey! I'm not the one who told him that any suitor he tried to set her up with would eventually qualify as a eunuch for a harem some place and probably sooner than later."

She giggled at the remembrance of _that_ argument and he watched as Daphne suddenly raised her hands in front of her and held them apart about a foot and a half while looking down at the boys. He saw her give them a disappointed little pout and shook her head as she stepped between them and continued on her way. The three of them had looks of disbelief at what had just happened as they watched her go.

Hermione's giggles turned into full on laughter at the sight. "Oh! I do not believe she just did that! See! A tease!"

He chuckled as well. "I never said she wasn't. I just said she never teased me!"

The object of their amusement reached them and dropped down onto her knees on the towel between them and leaned over to Harry to give him a good snog before leaning the other way to repeat the action with Hermione. "I am so turned on I'm going to shag both of your brains out as soon as we get back to our rooms." She said with a lusty grin as she lay down between them.

Harry grinned happily. It was good being him.


End file.
